


現世8

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	現世8

一早，揉着惺忪睡眼的车学沇想起今天压根不用上班，已经定时的生理时钟让车学沇清醒，打了一个呵欠，难得的假期不能浪费，所以车学沇决定翻个身继续睡，稍微乔了姿势，才刚将被子盖上肩膀，身边卡顿的感觉让车学沇不舒服的张开眼睛。 

「醒了？」一张脸在眼前无限放大，车学沇顿时说不出话，对阿...昨天他们郑总睡在这裡，「要起来了？」伸手将车学沇睡乱的头髮抚平，那张脸没有在公司时那样冰冷无情，甚至伸手捏捏车学沇弹嫩的脸颊，「你刚睡醒好可爱。」接着是杀死车学沇不偿命的微笑，阿...我们郑总怎麽这麽好看阿！ 

「嗯...醒了。」何况醒了，鼻血都要出来了，「倒是你昨晚睡得好吗？」这张床只是大卖场随处可见的便宜货，跟郑泽运家裡的床比起来一定廉价许多。 

「怎麽我好像哪裡来的贵公子？」郑泽运笑出声，对于车学沇的疑问他存有疑虑，这人到底哪裡这种奇怪的想法，拍拍车学沇的脑袋下床，郑泽运深了懒腰，穿在身上显然不合身的衣服露出精壮的腰肢，车学沇又差点死在自己的鼻血泊当中。 

看车学沇又愣在床铺上，郑泽运起了坏心，趁着对方还没回神，他对准车学沇的红唇一吻，没清醒的人下可真从迷濛中惊醒，「起来，今天有很多事情要忙。」 

「忙？今天不是...放假吗？」车学沇望着郑泽运，不会是要他今天加班吧？还在他的眼皮子底下？那车学沇可能真的会疯掉，要是让郑泽运知道他平时在家裡处理报告是一边看电视剧一边做，不气到吐血才有鬼咧！ 

「嗯！所以很适合搬家。」郑泽运已经脱下车学沇昨晚借给他的睡衣，穿回洗好的衣服，果然在转身的瞬间看到车学沇彷彿天崩地裂的脸，「你忘了昨晚我们答应过的。」 

「我记得，但…我以为不是今天。」他行李还没整理，该带走的东西该丢掉的东西，还有一些转换环境的心理准备，可郑泽运一点也没有知晓车学沇这点心思，他奴奴下巴，对于这问题的解决办法他早已经有了答案。 

「人来就好。」换言之就是什麽都不用带，但车学沇哪可能这样说走就走，他总要跟身边邻居打过招呼，还有…这套房虽小但也不是只住一天两天，车学沇已经对这裡产生感情，这样突然的搬走也是会心疼的。 

「这麽急？总要让我做点准备。」车学沇拉住郑泽运的衣袖，对方要是真铁了心这麽做那也没什麽可以改变他的想法。 

郑泽运沉默一会，他握住车学沇拉着衣袖的手，用轻柔的嗓音悠悠说着，「今天真的不行？」 

车学沇抿了唇，郑泽运好看的眉毛已经皱起，很明显是对车学沇做最大的让步，有了整整一天的时间，是该知足了，车学沇回给郑泽运一抹温柔的微笑，他牵上郑泽运的大手，「好，就这麽办。」之后就拉着郑泽运到浴室梳洗。 

把自己打理到最舒服状态的车学沇从储藏室拿出许久未使用的行李箱，擦乾淨上头的灰尘，车学沇打开衣橱开始想着如何把这些衣服全塞到行李箱裡，只有24吋的行李厢可以装下整个衣橱的衣物，想想也知道不可能。 

「这怎麽办？装不完阿。」有点求饶的看着郑泽运，不是他不动作，而是他根本没办法，但郑泽运看着这衣橱先是沉思，最后拿起手机拨打一通电话，「给我一台最大的卡车。」只说完这句话郑泽运就挂断电话，随后那眸子看向车学沇，他将被搁置在地上的行李箱收起，车学沇还一脸疑惑，「不用装了，我让卡车把全部的东西载回去。」看了时间，从搬家公司到这裡还有约莫30分钟的时间，是够让车学沇看看到底还有哪些东西需要带走。 

「卡车？需要这麽大费周章吗？」车学沇傻了，他太小看郑泽运的钱财实力，也没想过搬家公司的卡车可以随叫随到，「这件事情不急阿。」 

「星期一你就知道急了。」 

对于郑泽运的这番话车学沇表示不解，但对方也摆明不想说白，只能留着一团黑雾和好奇心等到星期一上班时揭晓，现在眼下的还是处裡搬家事宜要紧，车学沇环视了房间一圈，床铺甚麽应该是用不着搬，把一些自己已经用习惯或者离不开的物品收集起来，再到客厅看看，老实说要从这裡带走的物品是真的不多，最多而且只能留下的回忆才是车学沇最想带走的。 

「就这些。」把东西都标上记号，看看时间也才从郑泽运口中的30分钟经过10分而已，「接下来就等车来了。」舒爽地坐上沙发， 等待的时间也很无聊，车学沇看着眼前的郑泽运，他似乎有话要说，「怎麽了？」张大眼睛看着有些侷促不安的人，车学沇偏着头，该不会他们郑总生病了吧？ 

「你有高脚杯吗？」很显然郑泽运并不是跟车学沇想的那样虚弱，那只是找不到东西而感到慌张的模样，但是高脚杯？这麽突然的要甚麽高脚杯。 

「有是有...但是要拿来干嘛？」 

「喝酒阿。」对于这件事情是理所当然，郑泽运才是一脸不解的看着车学沇。 

「抱歉...我不喝酒，所以我家没有放酒。」看来他们郑总是酒瘾犯了吧！但是一大早喝酒对身体不好啊...「泽运你才是别一大早找酒喝，这样会胃食道逆流搞坏身体的。」车学沇不开心了，原来郑泽运没在他的眼光之下竟然如此不健康，看来一起住还能改道这个坏习惯。 

「谁说没有。」郑泽运挑了眉，他从昨晚带过来的包包裡拿出一罐看起来就不便宜的红酒，「庆祝乔迁之喜。」车学沇叹了气走向厨房，从橱子裡拿出一个高脚杯。 

「泽运你这样是预谋犯罪。」嘟着嘴看向对方，但还是乖乖地送上高脚杯，「我不喝酒的，你喝吧！」眯起眼睛笑着，虽然尝不到红酒的滋味，但看着郑泽运喝也满足了，「来吧！我帮你倒酒。」将高脚杯拿来面前，暗红色的液体伴随酒香让人沉醉，车学沇敢发誓这红酒的酒精浓度绝对高于10%，连他这没什麽在喝酒的人都闻得出来。 

「1973年份，酒精浓度35%。」郑泽运知道车学沇一直瞄着瓶身找的什麽，看他一脸困惑郑泽运乾脆直接解答，晃晃杯中的液体，那份香气更加扑鼻，稍微用唇抿了一口，在嘴裡释放的甘甜不愧是限量酒款，「这瓶酒全球只有10隻，你真的不喝？」挑眉看了一眼车学沇，要是车学沇懂酒，他肯定二话不说直接品尝，但车学沇连酒字的水字旁都沾不上。 

「不了，比起我不喝，更正确的是我不能喝。」暗暗抚着腹部，车学沇勾起一抹淡然的微笑，酒这东西这辈子跟他无缘，「你喝吧！我看你喝就很开心了。」在郑泽运脸颊一吻，看来只是酒气都能让车学沇神经错乱。 

「乔迁之喜，这样不礼貌。」嘴巴上是这样说着，但语气却是满满的宠溺，跟车学沇一起应酬时车学沇也是能避就避，一场下来郑泽运都已经灌上10几20杯，车学沇还是只有抿个几口，一开始郑泽运是以为车学沇因为职务而不好喝酒，久了他就知道这个人不是因为工作而是根本不喝。 

「可是…」车学沇抿起唇，他没想过这原来是不礼貌的行为，杏眼眨巴眨巴看着郑泽运，咬紧下唇纠结着到底要不要喝，假如只是普通的啤酒那喝个几口还不是问题，但酒精浓度这样高的红酒车学沇就怕一喝身体就出现问题。 

「闹你的，我有帮你准备可乐。」揉揉车学沇的细髮在额头上轻吻一下，从包包裡拿出另一瓶饮料，把他倒进高脚杯裡，让车学沇拿着像是喝什麽高级品一样，「庆祝搬家的第一天。」说完郑泽运便主动碰撞玻璃杯，杯口发出清脆的声音，车学沇笑着，两个人对饮而尽。 

「但是为什麽是在我家喝？乔迁不应该是在你家喝吗？」看着杯中已经被喝得乾淨的可乐，车学沇将双脚抱在怀裡，整个人缩着小小一只，他瞄向身边的郑泽运，也正将玻璃杯中仅剩的红酒乾掉。 

「算是…跟你在这个房间製造最后一点回忆。」最初也是最后，郑泽运在车学沇的家留下一点痕迹，「很开心。」淡淡的微笑，郑泽运再一次环视一圈整个房间，明明是第一次来却觉得很温暖，还有在大房子感觉不到的温情。 

「我也很开心，第一次家裡有别人，让我想家了。」车学沇笑着倚靠在郑泽运肩膀，顿时不语的两人虽然安静但也不感觉尴尬，化解这波沉默的是郑泽运那股跟冰冷表情搭不上边的轻柔声线。 

「学沇啊…我好像醉了。」随着这句话郑泽运伸手抚着车学沇的侧脸，车学沇也藉着郑泽运的手看向坦然醉意的郑泽运，只是明明双眼坚定，颊上一点泛红的痕迹都没有，车学沇左看右看都不觉得千杯不倒的郑泽运喝醉了。 

「我怎麽觉得你在骗人。」 

「没骗。」郑泽运一手将车学沇揽上自己大腿，他们两距离太近，尤其是郑泽运的吐息还伴着酒气，车学沇感保证这瞬间他也被那酒气影响，紧接感觉到的只是唇上灼热的触感，还有郑泽运指尖划过背嵴、侧腰的搔痒感，一样火热至极让人沉醉。 

「搬家公司的人...要来了吧？」离开郑泽运的薄唇，车学沇扬起颈脖，本就属细长的颈线在空中更加性感，已经双眼迷濛，再下去就会被郑泽运牵着走，「够了泽运...」那双大手已经伸进衣裡挑逗，车学沇只能咬下唇隐忍着声。 

「一发就好...」解开他们俩的裤头，郑泽运让车学沇好好跨坐在自己腿上，他的大手握住两人下身不是问题，细细吻着车学沇的肩膀，两人粗喘的气息打在对方身上，室内温度还在升高，车学沇甚至可以感觉到郑泽运已经有一手不安分地往后摸去，在手指进入缝隙之间，车学沇激动的将那手拍开，空气瞬间凝结。 

「...我、我会怕......」眼角挂着泪珠的车学沇此刻真是可怜万分，郑泽运吻去那泪珠频频道歉，「抱歉泽运...我...」 

「不用道歉，这本就该建立在你情我愿之上。」郑泽运安抚车学沇还有些激动的情绪，重新抚上柱身，总算在搬家公司来到屋子前解决完毕。 

「嗯...就这些了。」看着根本装不上一半的卡车，车学沇才发现生活素质比自己想的俭朴，看着身后即将关上的大门，内心苦涩以及感慨不可言喻，多愁善感的他眼泪又要掉下来，是腰上安放的一隻手才没让车学沇情绪崩溃。 

「你这样很像跟我住很委屈。」郑泽运皱眉，裡所单然引来一隻手指将紧皱的眉鬆开，车学沇擦掉泪珠，摇头回以微笑。 

「这是喜极而泣你懂不懂？」抱紧郑泽运的手臂晃晃，车学沇带着郑泽运到地下停车场牵车，「我们真的不用跟卡车回去吗？」坐上驾驶座，身边是跟着坐到副驾到郑泽运，只见他係好安全带之后摇摇头，要他别担心。 

「管家会帮忙处理的。」之后就让车学沇到他指定的地方，车学沇半推半就的驶向目的地，有些感慨之后的生活，会不会跟去李在焕家一样让人不方便… 

「对了泽运，我们到底要去哪裡？」看着地址还挺远的，而身边的人是一点也没有透露半分，让车学沇仅管开车就是，嘴角还有淡淡的笑容，「……装什麽神秘。」嘟起嘴，车学沇继续驾车。 

车子越开越往都市裡驶去，距离车学沇居住的郊区也有一点时间了，随着车内导航机械式的女声说了到达目的地之后，车学沇傻了，他左看右看横看竖看，都明说了这裡是卖傢俱的地方，还是不怎麽便宜的牌子，不会他们郑总缺一个人手搬东西吧？ 

「走吧！发呆？」拍拍车学沇的后腰，郑泽运主动拉着车学沇的手就往裡走，车学沇被拉得一脸茫然，他们略过许多傢俱以及摆设，很显然郑泽运心裡已经有底，知道自己要买什麽，在搭乘第二个手扶梯前往三楼，车学沇终于忍不住扩散的好奇心，他拉拉郑泽运的手臂。 

「泽运，我们来买什麽？」 

「等等你就知道了。」一样的卖关子，车学沇不开心！他嘟起嘴巴一副怨天尤人的模样。 

手扶梯渐渐行驶到重点，当车学沇踏上三楼地板的那时刻，他终于知道郑泽运要买什麽，放眼望去满满的床！有大有小、大人用小孩用，款式应有尽有，看得眼花撩乱，「泽运你床坏啦？」难怪他昨晚突然跑来，原来是没得睡。 

「没坏，好好的。」郑泽运反驳车学沇的猜测，径直往裡走，直到一处他才停下，「选一个。」看着车学沇，郑泽运拍拍他的肩膀要他选择，车学沇两眼瞪大发直，眼前的所有床铺都是双人床，加大的那种，也就是所谓的King size。 

「那…买这做什麽？」车学沇嚥了口水，不会是和他脑袋裡想的一样吧？ 

「你搬来我家，我们当然要一起睡。」理所当然，但这对车学沇的心脏可不太好，每天起床都会看到今天早上这画面？他还不失血过多。 

「但、但是…」想不出理由拒绝，其实车学沇自觉像郑泽运这样有钱有势的大老闆不可能只住在什麽一房两厅的地方，肯定会有个两三间空房，啊！一间大概会拿来当衣橱，跟电视剧裡的有钱人一样，但那也还有一间空房，只是嘴巴比想的诚实吧！车学沇发现他竟然拒绝不了。 

郑泽运站在旁边看着车学沇宛如天人交战的表情，他双手抱胸等着他从幻想中清醒，看着这样的车学沇让他觉得有趣，最后他看见车学沇想通了一般叹气，「随便你了。」露出无奈的微笑，车学沇默默牵起郑泽运的手，脸上虽然装不在意心裡倒是像放国庆烟火那样热闹。 

郑泽运招招手让服务人员过来，一名穿着西装的销售员顶着微笑上前，眼裡除了喜悦之外还有惊讶，「郑总，真是稀客。」 

郑泽运没有想过会有一天在路上被认出，还对着车学沇微笑的脸瞬间冻的跟冰块一样，点点头示意，显然所有看过电视认得出郑泽运的人都知道他是个大冰山，眼前穿西装的销售员一点也不觉这客人奇怪，反而还异常热切欢迎，将眼前的大床从头到脚说明了一遍。 

「你觉得好吗？」郑泽运小小用手肘推了车学沇一下，从店员细心说明的那瞬间就开启大妈精打细算本能的车学沇回过神，他一脸茫然的看着郑泽运，之后再看看郑泽运指认的那张床舖，伸手戳了戳，床垫很软，躺在上面一定很舒服。 

「我喜欢。」车学沇已经迫不及待要在上头翻滚了。 

「就这张。」用清冷的语气要店员处哩，刚才一直注意郑泽运的店员没注意他身边跟了一位男士，他张大眼睛看着车学沇，速乎对他怎麽会站在郑泽运身边特别好奇。 

「郑总...这位是...？」店员笑着询问车学沇的身分，那双眼睛也对车学沇上下打量，这时郑泽运在那店员的眼神注意之前鬆开他们紧握的手。 

「我的秘书。」简单四个字就带过跟车学沇的关係，只是当祕书两个字听在车学沇耳裡是一阵阵的疼，为甚麽郑泽运不公开他们的关係？他们不是在公司公开也无所谓，这层疑虑在内心被放大，刚才和蔼可亲的微笑也荡然无存，眼尾瞄着那店员，对于这番话一点也没有起疑心，还点点头跟自己示好，害的车学沇非得在心情不安的状况之下扯出微笑。 

选购好了需要的家具物品，他们俩一同上车，郑泽运那番话还在车学沇脑袋来回旋转，在将车子驾出停车场之前，车学沇看着身边的副驾，「为甚麽不说明白？我跟你的关係...」车学沇咬紧下唇，这样说会不会显得自己小气？后悔自己这样的举动，车学沇简直希望时间重来好缝上自己的嘴吧。 

「你想上报吗？」郑泽运只丢了这番话给车学沇，想想也是，以郑泽运的知名度，他的花边绯闻肯定是一大头条，虽然心情不是很好，对于自己在郑泽运身边的身分，他知道郑泽运爱他，可有时候又感觉他们只是因为郑伯的面子而在一起，这样的高反差让车学沇难以适应。 

「我…抱歉…」车学沇不知道该说什麽，只好发车前往他未来的家，在回程的路上，仅只两人的车裡很安静，郑泽运看着车窗外，车学沇也是将注意力全集中在开车上，两人就这样不发一语的回到家。 

根据郑泽运给他的地址，眼前的房子比车学沇想像中小许多，他以为像是那种企业大老都住在宛如皇宫的地方，李弘彬跟李在焕都是一个例子，看来他还是太先入为主了，虽然房子的坪数不大，但看着简洁乾淨。 

「郑少，欢迎您回家。」一位年纪看着中上的老爷子在门口迎接，看他西装笔挺又挺有修养，车学沇就猜他是这裡的管家，「这位是...？」待郑泽运进门，身材娇小的车学沇这才进入管家眼裡。 

「车学沇，之后要住在这裡。」郑泽运只是简单介绍，把脱下的外套给了管家，跟他交代等等会有一些车学沇的家具送来，之后便拉着车学沇往楼上走，「你要四处看看吗？」一楼是饭厅及客厅，二楼以上就是房间，郑泽运带着车学沇到处走走熟悉环境，跟车学沇想的一样，郑泽运真有一间房拿来当自己的更衣室，跟自己想的不一样是，这栋房子的房间很多，但是各有各的功用，拿来睡觉的也只有主卧跟客房而已。 

「房间在这。」打开门，比刚才看到的房间空间更大，除了床之外还有小客厅，只是那张床... 

「泽运...这床够大了，不用再买一张吧？」那根本睡两个人都绰绰有馀，但反而是郑泽运皱眉，他才觉得车学沇家裡的那张床太小，至此车学沇只能苦笑，果然有钱人的生活他是一点也不懂。 

那些从车学沇住处搬来的傢俱在郑泽运家中僕人勤奋整理之下很快就整理完毕，车学沇坐在床上看着他未来要习惯的房间，不只怎麽的有些感慨，要是他跟李弘彬和李在焕说他们两同居了不知会有什麽反应呢… 

晚上的时间车学沇都感觉自己在做梦，就好像一夕之间嫁入豪门，所有生活品质都变高档，他坐在床上发呆，连郑泽运搂着自己的腰都没发觉。 

「想甚麽不睡觉？」 

「没什麽，只是不习惯。」车学沇笑笑，接过郑泽运手上的浴巾帮忙擦着湿髮，看着郑泽运的后脑，车学沇暗暗窃喜，这样是不是很像新婚夫妻？想着想着车学沇也脸红了。 

「第一天而已，早点睡，明天会很忙。」郑泽运摸摸已经乾的差不多的头髮，随手将浴巾丢到缓洗衣物的篮子裡，他拉开身边的棉被拍拍床铺，「来，委屈点睡吧。」 

车学沇慢慢爬上床睡在郑泽运身边，两颗大眼睛看着枕边人的侧颜，郑泽运用遥控关上电灯，瞧了一个好姿势，顺带把车学沇按到怀裡。 

「天冷了，抱着温暖。」因为睡意而染丧一层厚重的鼻音，此刻郑泽运像个孩子一样，车学沇微笑也还上郑泽运的腰闭上眼，这晚，两人一夜好眠。


End file.
